


Wildest Dreams

by Arwennicole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Civil War, friends against friends, lovers against lovers. Two Avengers are thought to be dead, leaving their lovers behind devastated. Are they truly dead? Rated M for non-con and torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Against Love

Wildest Dreams

Chapter 1: Love against Love

Clint and Natasha were lying in their bed in silence. Normally they cuddled, talked about what other project Clint was planning on doing to their house. Their son slept in his bassinet at the end of the bed. While the married couple slept on their sides of the bed with their backs facing away from each other. Tomorrow Natasha was leaving for New York to support Tony on the decision of every registering who they are and their abilities.

Unbeknownst to Natasha, her husband was going to New York as well to support Steve about protecting their identities as well as Bucky. Natasha slowly turned around. “I don’t want to fight,” she said softly. Clint closed his eyes tight as Natasha curled up behind him. “We can’t let this tear us apart,” she insisted.

“Isn’t it already tearing us apart?” he asked, sitting up, “You’re talking about not just our safety, but our children’s safety, Nat.”  
“I feel like they would be safer if they knew who we are,” she answered.  
“How? We have an enemy list as long as the Empire State building. This is dangerous, Natasha,” he told her.

Natasha frowned as she pulled her knees up to her chest. “I am sick of living a lie,” she answered.

“That was a choice we made when we decided to go into SHIELD. That was the choice we made when we got married and had kids,” he told her, “We have to live lies to protect them.”

Clint sighed as he got out of bed when Liam started to cry. He picked the baby up. “It’s okay, buddy,” he said softly, “Let’s get you something to eat huh?” Natasha frowned as she watched her husband leave, pushing her hair from her eyes.

The next morning, Clint was getting their daughters, twelve-year-old, Lily, and eight-year-old, Alyssa, ready for school. “Okay girls, breakfast is served,” he said smiling. He placed pancakes and eggs in front of them.

“Yummy!” Alyssa said excitedly.  
“Thanks, daddy,” Lily said smiling.

Clint kissed both of the girls on the head before Natasha walked down the stairs. “Hi, mommy,” Alyssa greeted.

“Hello, sweetpeas,” Natasha greeted her daughters, kissing them both on the head.

She looked over at Liam who was babbling and shrieking with excitement when he saw his mother. “Hello, my handsome little man,” she coed, taking the baby from her husband. Clint removed the carrier he had strapped to his chest off and placed it on his chair. He grabbed a plate of breakfast for his wife, placing it on the table next to her coffee. 

The girls glanced at each other, it was unusual that their parents didn’t kiss each other “good morning” as usual. Lily pushed her eggs around on her plate as Clint sat down. “Lily, don’t play with your food please,” Clint told her.

“Sorry,” Lily murmured before taking a bite of her eggs.

Natasha rubbed the back of her neck as she cradled Liam in her arms. “What time does your flight leave?” Clint asked.

“About one,” she replied.  
“I’ll drop you off at the airport,” he told her.  
“You’re leaving again?” Lily asked.  
“I have work to do with Mr. Stark,” Natasha replied.  
“Mom, you’re going to be home for my dance recital right?” Alyssa asked.

Natasha smiled at the anxious girl. “I wouldn’t miss that for anything,” Natasha replied, stroking her hair. Suddenly, the bus was beeping its horn loudly.

“Okay time to go kids,” Clint told the girls.

The girls rushed over to Natasha, hugging her. “Love you, mommy,” Alyssa murmured.

“Love you, mom,” Lily answered.  
“I love you two so much,” she said softly, hugging them while being careful not to drop Liam.

Clint kissed the girls “bye” before they ran to catch the bus. Natasha got up, going upstairs to get ready to go. Clint leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face.

When it came time for Natasha to leave, Clint was watching as she kissed Liam “bye” in his stroller. She stood in front of Clint, who was silent. “I do love you,” she said softly.

“I know, forever,” he answered.

Natasha hugged him tightly. Clint hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. Natasha gripped his jacket tightly when her flight was called one more time. She grabbed her carryon, walking through the gate. Clint gripped the handle of the stroller, letting out a deep breath as he watched his wife disappear through the gate. “Come on, buddy,” he murmured.

On the Avengers Base, Wanda Maximoff was asleep in her bed. The sheets were resting down around her waist. A mechanical arm was wrapped around her, gently yet protectively as she slept. Bucky breathed in her scent, she smelt of freesia and cherries. A scent uniquely Wanda. He moved his thumb over her shoulder, watching her sleep. He thought of when he first met her, Wanda found him in the room that Steve and Sam were holding him. His arm held down with a huge vice.

Bucky had never been treated with such kindness before until Wanda touched his cheek. She brought him food and a blanket to try to keep him comfortable. She visited him every day, until he had to escape because the military came to take him.

(Flashback 3 Months Ago)

They heard people running up the stairs. Steve released his arm. “You need to get out of here,” Steve told him. Bucky looked over at Wanda, who was staring out the window waiting for them.

“Come with me,” Bucky told her.

Wanda stared at him surprised as Bucky held his hand to her. Before Wanda could answer, the door was kicked in and the police stormed in the room. “Bucky, go!” Steve called out. Bucky fought several of the officers surrounding him. Wanda threw some of her powers at one officer. She grabbed Bucky’s hand as they ran through the halls together.

“I’ll cover you,” she told him.  
“Wanda…” he started to say.  
“Go!” she answered.

Bucky jumped out the window as Wanda held off the officers that were chasing them.

(Present)

Bucky sat up in bed, running his hand over his face as he pulled on his pajama pants that were left discarded on the floor. Leaving the room. Wanda sat up, looking over in the direction her lover had left.

Bucky was staring out the window of the Avengers Base when Wanda moved behind him, moving her arms around his waist. “Talk to me?” she asked, “What is the matter?” Bucky moved his hands over hers, turning around.

“Nothing that you don’t already know,” he answered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Wanda rested her hands on his chest as he moved his fingers through her brown waves, noticing that she was wearing his maroon hoodie, making him smile. “Tomorrow things will change,” she said softly. Bucky nodded his head slowly as she moved her arms around his shoulders.

“No matter what happens though, you’ll always be my girl,” he answered.

Wanda nodded her head in agreement before he rested his hand on the back of her head kissing her deeply. Kissing him back, she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

The next morning, Bucky was getting ready for the fight when he looked over at Clint to see him pulling his new uniform on. “Barton, can I make a request?” he asked. Clint glanced at him.

“Depends,” he answered.

Bucky let out a deep breath. “Promise me that in case I can’t, could you watch out for Wanda?” he asked. Clint buckled his quiver onto his back.

“That’s a promise I don’t need to make,” Clint answered.

Clint left the room and Wanda walked over to Bucky. “I don’t need protection,” she told him, moving her arms around his torso.

“It’s to calm my mind,” he answered.

Wanda kissed his cheek as he held onto her hands.

During the fight, Wanda let out a groan when she was thrown onto her back. She let out a gasp when she heard a loud explosion. She felt someone grab onto her arms. “Get up, get up!” Clint told her. Wanda gripped her friend’s hand as they ran through the airport when containers and other airport vehicles were being hit all around them. Wanda let out a scream, one was too close. Clint swung around, covering her head to protect her. 

Bucky was stuck in a fight with Black Panther when he saw Natasha running past the fight towards the tarmac. “RHODEY! RHODEY STOP!” she shouted into her earpiece, “RHODEY, YOU’LL KILL THEM!”

Natasha ran towards where Clint and Wanda were, trying to get Rhodey’s attention but her earpiece must have been damaged during her fight with Paul. “TONY! STOP HIS ATTACK!” she shouted, trying to get anyone’s attention. Natasha grabbed the side of a truck, pulling herself up. “CLINT!” she shouted when she saw explosions surrounding Clint and Wanda.

Bucky kicked Black Panther away, running in the direction Wanda was, climbing up onto one of the cranes there. His eyes were wide in horror when he saw Clint and Wanda surrounded by fire. “WANDA!” he shouted, jumping down to grab them. 

Wanda let out a scream when fire just barely missed her. “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Clint answered, looking for a way out. He looked up and saw Natasha standing on a truck.

Natasha looked up to see Rhodey flying towards Clint and Wanda. “RHODEY, DON’T!” she screamed. Rhodey threw another missile in their direction.

Black Panther grabbed Bucky from behind, throwing him to the ground. Bucky looked up just as the missile hit the truck behind Wanda and Clint. “NO!” he shouted as they disappeared in the flames. 

Natasha’s knees gave out from underneath her as she stared at where her husband and friend stood. She couldn’t breathe as she just sat there, unable to move. 

What they didn’t see was a truck on the other side of the flames. Clint and Wanda were thrown into the back of the truck and the doors locked behind them. “Let’s go,” a masked person ordered, getting into the truck. They waited until Tony grabbed Natasha, pulling her away before they sped off the tarmac, completely unseen with their two prisoners lying unconscious in the back.


	2. Prisoners

Chapter 2: Prisoners

Clint woke up, his head was throbbing and his ears were ringing from the attack. Yet he couldn’t see. Wait? Why couldn’t he see? He tugged on his arms. He was chained, he couldn’t even call out to anyone there was a gag in his mouth.

Yelena smirked as she stared at her target. He was tied to the bed, a blindfold over his eyes, and a gag in his mouth. She walked over, moving her fingers over his left leg. Clint tugged on his binds, struggling. “Shh, shh, shh,” she purred. She brushed her lips over his ear, “Just relax, you have a long night ahead of you.” Yelena laughed softly, nipping at his hear. She removed the gag.

“Who are you?” he demanded.  
“Your new partner,” she answered.  
“Where’s Wanda?” he demanded.  
“Don’t you worry about her, she’s just fine,” she assured him, “For now.”

He jerked, making her frown, tracing circles into his chest. “Let’s have some fun before the doctor comes in,” she told him.

“You can’t seduce me,” he answered.  
“Oh you will see how I can be persuasive,” she told him.

She removed his blindfold, looking into his eyes. She stroked his cheek, but Clint jerked his head making her frown. “Why must you fight? We can have so much fun,” she said with a pout. Clint glared at her when she forced him to look at her. Her thumb traced under his eye. “Such a shame about these eyes,” she said softly. She reached into the nightstand, pulling out bottle with an eyedropper in it. Clint tried to turn his head away, but she gripped the top of his head and forced his head still. 

“Don’t,” he answered.

Yelena filled the dropper with whatever fluid was in the bottle. She forced Clint’s eye open as he struggled harder. “DON’T!” he shouted. Yelena just dropped the fluid into his eye and Clint let out a shout as it felt like his eye was on fire. 

Wanda was sitting in her cell, covering her ears as she listened to Clint’s pained screams. She let out a soft sob, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried.

Natasha was sitting in her bedroom, holding the picture of Clint in her hands while Lily and Alyssa were asleep beside her. She wiped the tears from her face, letting out a shaky breath when she heard the doorbell ring. Walking down the stairs, she saw Tony standing there. “Natasha,” Tony greeted. Natasha grabbed her gun off the end table, holding it up. 

“You have two seconds to get off my porch,” she told him.  
“They fought us both remember that,” Tony answered.  
“No casualties, remember? You promised me no one was going to get killed,” she told him.  
“I didn’t know that was going to happen, I can’t predict the future,” Tony answered.

Natasha glared at him, her hand shaking a little. “He was my husband,” she told him, “I now have to plan a funeral for my husband and my best friend.”

“Natasha…” Tony trailed off.  
“YOU KILLED HIM!” she screamed at him, “You let Rhodey kill him!”

Natasha fought the sob in her throat. “He was my best friend, I only had one friend and you killed him,” she told him.

“Kill me then, if you feel that’s going to help you feel better,” he answered.

Natasha lowered her gun. Walking over the mantelpiece, she grabbed the family picture right off the wall. Walking back over, she shoved it into Tony’s hands. “You look at that every day and you remember what you let happen,” she told him. She glared at him. “I didn’t join the Avengers to save the world, I joined to save him. I put everything at risk, including dealing with Loki himself to get him back,” she spat.

Tony stared at the family picture. “To the world, he was Agent Clint Barton or Hawkeye. Here. He was Clint Francis Barton, husband and father,” she told Tony, “And in a blink of an eye you and Steve destroyed everything.”

“I’m so sorry, Natasha,” he answered.  
“Sorry won’t bring my husband back,” she told him, “Sorry won’t dry my children’s tears. Now get out.”

Tony frowned before he left the house. Natasha slammed the door closed and pressed her forehead to her knees when she slid to the floor.

Clint was dragged to Wanda’s room, dropped haphazardly on the floor with just a pair of his jeans on. Wanda rushed over to him, pulling him onto his back. “Clint, oh God,” she said softly. She could see pieces of gauze taped over his eyes. She slowly removed the gauze and she let out a gasp. His eyes were red as if they were burned. “Clint,” she called gently, stroking her friend’s face, “Clint, wake up.”

Clint started to wake up, but then he realized something. “I can see…” he said with wide eyes, “I can see everything…”

“What?” she asked.  
“God, my eyes,” he groaned, turning on his side.

Wanda rubbed his back as he buried his head into her lap to try to hide his eyes from the light. “The lights are bright,” he told her.

“Have some mercy, turn the lights off!” Wanda snapped.

The lights were dimmed and Clint tried to sit up. “I don’t know what she did, but fuck,” he muttered. Wanda stroked his hair when the door opened.

“Get up,” Yelena ordered.

Clint went to get up. “Not you, her,” Yelena answered.

“She’s just a kid,” Clint told Yelena, “Leave her alone.”  
“Silence, I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Yelena spat.

Clint got in front of Wanda and the nineteen-year-old grip Clint’s arm tightly. “She’s just a kid, do what you want to me,” Clint insisted, backing them up.

“We need something from her,” Yelena answered.  
“No,” he told them.  
“You know you can’t stop us, it’ll just be easier if you’d stand aside,” Yelena answered.  
“You’re not taking her,” Clint told them.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on at full brightness, making Clint shout in pain. Wanda was grabbed. “NO!” he shouted, reaching for Wanda’s hand as she was literally carried out of the room.

Wanda struggled against the binds on her arms and legs as they rolled her through the halls. “How old is she?” the doctor asked.

“Nineteen,” Yelena replied.

Wanda started to shout at them in Sokovian as they took her into an examination room. “Strap her to the table,” the scientist ordered. Wanda struggled and tried to use her powers, but they kept her hands pinned to her sides as the strapped her down. Yelena grabbed her legs tightly and forced them apart.

“NO!” Wanda screamed.  
“It’s okay, pet, you’re alright,” Yelena assured her.  
“Please don’t,” Wanda begged with tears in her eyes.

Yelena removed Wanda’s panties and it only made Wanda struggle harder. She let out a scream when the scientist stuck his finger up her vagina roughly. “She’s not pure,” he stated, “Her hymen is gone.” Wanda closed her eyes tightly, her hands turning into fists.

She winced when the doctor removed his gloved hands, tossing the gloves into the nearby trashcan. He pressed against her abdomen, making her bite her tongue as her stomach had been sore all day. “Extract some of her blood for me to examine,” he instructed. Yelena grabbed a needle, cleaning the area.

“Let go of me!” she spat.  
“Stop fussing pet, it’ll be alright,” Yelena assured her.

Wanda winced when the needle went into her skin.

Inside his cell, Clint was trying to keep his eyes covered. “Dammit, turn the fucking lights off!” he snarled. The lights were dimmed and he held his throbbing head. The door opened, but because of the last half hour being tortured with bright lights Clint couldn’t see. “Who’s there?” he demanded.

“You’re alright, handsome,” Yelena answered.

She kneeled in front of him, examining his eyes. “Your handsome eyes...I hope after all this the color will stay the same,” she said with a sigh. Two guards grabbed Clint’s arms, forcing him back as one grabbed the back of his head forcing his head up. She took eye drops, letting them fall into his aching eyes.

“Stop!” he spat.

Yelena kissed his throat and then his jaw. Clint clenched his wrists. “Stop fighting, my sweet,” she purred, kissing his lips before standing up, “You can let him go.” Clint rubbed his arms as they let him drop to the floor. She stroked his face, forcing him onto the floor.

“Do you want the pain to end?” she asked.  
“I enjoy it very much, please may I have some more?” he answered sarcastically.

Yelena moved her hands up and down his chest. “All you have to do, pet, is submit to me and I will make the pain go away,” she said huskily.

“Go to Hell,” he snarled.

Yelena kissed his jaw, Clint shoved her back. “Get the fuck off me!” he snarled. Yelena just smiled at him.

“You will submit to me soon enough,” she said smiling.

Clint lied on the floor, waiting for the pain in his eyes to go away.

Yelena entered the lab to the scientist shaking his head. “The experiment won’t work,” the scientist stated.

“Why?” Yelena demanded.  
“Her bloodwork came back positive,” he answered.

Wanda swallowed against the lump in her throat. “What does that mean?” a guard asked.

“She’s already pregnant,” Yelena snarled.

Yelena looked at the scientist. “Her uterus is very undeveloped yet, which means the pregnancy is very new,” he explained.

“What can we do?” Yelena asked.  
“We could terminate it, but we would have to wait for her to heal before we can even begin the experiment,” the scientist stated.  
“We’re already wasting time,” Yelena answered.

She looked at Wanda, lowering her face closer to the girl’s. “Who is he?” she demanded. Wanda glared at her, keeping her mouth shut. “Come on, pet, talk to me,” Yelena answered, stroking her stomach. Wanda’s answer was spitting in her face. Yelena backhanded her so hard Wanda felt her lip split. “We have ways of finding out,” she hissed into Wanda’s face. She wiped her face. “Get her out of here,” she ordered.

Wanda was thrown back into the room with Clint. “Wanda,” he called to her. He could see the bruise forming on her cheek. “What did they do?” he asked.

“They were trying to test me, but their experiments were forced to stop,” she replied.

Wanda gripped her friend’s hand tightly. “They stopped because I’m pregnant,” she told him quietly. Clint’s eyes grew wide. A sob escaped her throat. “Don’t let them hurt my baby,” she begged softly. He hushed her softly, hugging her close.

“I won’t let anything happen to either one of you,” he answered, rubbing her back as Wanda cried into his neck.

Later that night, they were just barely asleep when the door was thrown open. “Bring him,” Yelena ordered.

“Clint!” Wanda called out.  
“I’ll be alright, Wanda,” he answered, not wanting anything to happen to Wanda.

Wanda watched as he was taken out of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself as a sob escaped her throat. She pressed her back up against the wall, sliding to the floor as sobs wracked her body. Yelena watched from the two way mirror with an evil smirk on her face.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is rape and drug use in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Nightmares

New York, Bucky was sitting in his apartment with his forehead pressed against his hands.  
“RHODEY, STOP!” Natasha screamed.  
“WANDA!” Bucky shouted.

Bucky opened his eyes and saw that he had shattered the mirror. Letting out a shaky breath, he swallowed against the burning lump in his throat.

Natasha was getting the girls ready for school. “Lily, do you want me to braid your hair?” Natasha asked.

“No,” Lily replied.  
“You know, this is hard on all of us,” Natasha answered.  
“My bus is here,” Lily told her mother, leaving.  
“Wait for your sister,” Natasha called out as Alyssa ran after her.

Natasha sat at the table and rubbed her forehead when she heard her son babble and gurgle excitedly for her. Smiling, she lifted her son up into her arms, kissing his forehead tenderly. “Mommy loves you,” she whispered.

As Natasha was putting the baby down for a nap, she heard a knock on her door. Going downstairs, she was shocked to see Bucky standing on her porch. He looked like hell. “Barnes?” she said in disbelief, opening the door. Bucky stared at her, swallowing hard.

“You lost your husband?” he asked, “Barton was your husband?”

She nodded her head slowly. “Wanda was my girl,” he told her quietly. Natasha felt her heart break for the man.

“Come in,” she said softly, pushing the door open so he could come in.

In his cell, Clint tugged on his restraints when the door opened. “Good morning, Clint,” Yelena greeted, closing the door. He was silent, glaring at her. He tugged on his chains, desperately wanting to wrap his hands around her throat. “You want to kill me, don’t you?” she purred, moving her hands over his chest.  
“It would be my pleasure to do so,” He answered gruffly.

She just smiled. “Speaking of pleasure,” she said smiling as she kissed his neck. Clint jerked back as her hands continued to caress him. “I have watched you for so long,” she said smiling, stroking his jaw. Clint jerked his head away, but she grabbed his head forcing him to look at her. “Why not just give in?” she asked as she moved her hand down his chest, to the crotch of his pants.

“You’ll have to kill me first,” he answered with a glare.

Clint tried to head butt her, but she jerked back. “I will find a way,” she answered, stroking his face, “You will beg for it.” She stroked his jaw with an evil smirk. She pressed her lips to his, Clint tugged on his chains wanting so much to wrap his hands around her throat. She undid his pants, her hand moving into his boxer briefs. She frowned to see he wasn’t aroused at all.

“That’s such a shame,” she said with a pout, kissing his neck, “Maybe I should dye my hair? Look like your precious, Natalia?”

Clint was silent. “You will never be Natalia,” he said with a glare. She nipped at his earlobe, grinding her hips to his. He closed his eyes tight, cursing his body for reacting on its own. 

“That’s better,” she whispered into his ear.

Clint kicked at her, smirking when the blond woman stumbled back with a groan. Yelena raised her head, glaring at him. “We will have to play the hard way,” she hissed. She walked over to a bag that was on the cot, removing a syringe. Clint’s eyes went wide as she uncapped it. She had opened the door, two men walked in. “Pin his legs,” she ordered. Clint tried to kick them away, but they just pushed him against the wall. 

Yelena walked over and injected him in the neck. She hushed him softly as the drugs started to take effect. She pressed her lips to his as Clint started falling limp. “That’s so much better,” she purred, kissing him again. Clint struggled against the chains, but with the drug in his system his limbs felt like boulders. She started moving her hand over his slowly growing erection. “Leave us,” she told the guards. They immediately left.

“Natasha,” he whispered.  
“I’m here,” Yelena whispered into his ear.

Clint shook his head slowly. “No…you’re not,” he muttered. Yelena moved her hand up and down him, smirking at the control she had over him. 

“I am now,” she answered.

Clint struggled against the pleasure shooting through him. He hated himself, he hated it when she made him climax into her hand. “That’s a good pet,” she whispered, kissing his ear. 

“Go… to hell,” he said in a slur.

Yelena kissed him with a smirk on her face.

Two nights later, in her cell, Wanda was curled up, rubbing her still flat stomach as tears welled up in her eyes. What were they going to do to her baby once it was born? Would she even be able to see it? Hold it? She got out of her cot, walking over to the door. She started banging on the metal door. “LET ME OUT OF HERE!” she screamed, shaking the bars on the window, “LET ME OUT!”

Wanda rested her forehead against the door after banging on it for twenty minutes screaming. “My sweet, Scarlett Witch,” Yelena purred, making Wanda back up from the door, “Don’t stress yourself too much. You could hurt the baby.” Wanda covered her stomach with a glare.

“Where is Clint?” Wanda demanded.  
“Being non-compliant,” Yelena replied sounding bored.

She walked around Wanda, examining the young woman. Wanda let out a gasp when Yelena suddenly grabbed her, yanking her back against her. “You have more to lose if you fight me,” Yelena hissed into her ear, touching Wanda’s stomach. Wanda had tears in her eyes, letting out a quiet sob. “Shh, shh, shh,” Yelena whispered, stroking her hair. Wanda shook her head, she didn’t even want to use her powers because she didn’t know what they would do to her baby.

Wanda let out a gasp when Yelena sat down and she was suddenly in the woman’s lap. “Please, stop,” Wanda begged. Yelena nuzzled her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Wanda’s hands turned into fists, closing her eyes just as tight. Wanda jerked away from the woman, pressing herself up against the wall.

“Why are you doing this to us?” Wanda demanded, “What have we done to you?”

Yelena walked over and crouched in front of her. “My sweet, I want the best,” she answered.

“Clint and I are far from the best Avengers,” Wanda said with a glare.

Wanda kicked her legs away, trying to push Yelena back. “GET OFF!” she screamed. Yelena let out a deep breath as she stood up, frustrated.

“You will want me, eventually,” Yelena answered.

She walked over to the door, opening it. Three men came in and Wanda’s eyes grew wide. “It’s been awhile since these men had other women to touch besides me,” Yelena said with a smirk. Wanda’s eyes grew wide as she backed up further into the wall. Yelena closed the door, going over to the window to watch the “show”.

Wanda held her hands up, wanting to protect herself from these men. She kicked one away trying to throw a punch at the other when he blocked her attack. He grabbed her arm, twisting it. Wanda began to panic as they pushed her up against the wall. “NO!” she screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes as they shoved her knees apart. 

Clint could hear Wanda’s screams from his cell. “WANDA!” he shouted, tugging on his chains, “DON’T! LEAVE HER ALONE!” 

Wanda tried to push against the wall, thinking quickly she let out a sob. “Please forgive me,” she whispered to her stomach. She took her hands that were pinned, jerking her hand to the side and it sent one of the man backwards.

Wanda swung around, using her powers to throw all three men into the wall. “Don’t harm the fetus,” Yelena ordered into the men’s earpieces. The men got up, running right up to Wanda and the first thing they did was pin her hands to the wall that she couldn’t even move her fingers.

“NO!” she screamed again, trying to kick them back, but they kept her right up against the wall.

She felt the material of her shirt stretching before it finally tore. Wanda’s screams echoed through the compound. One man bit her neck, another one was squeezing her right breast, while the third’s hand was right between her legs. Wanda let out another scream before one man gagged her screams with his mouth, his tongue gagging her. Natasha thrashed harder, tears spilling down her cheeks. “JAMES!” she internally screamed.

(Barton Home)

Bucky was trying to fix the tractor for Natasha. “JAMES!” Wanda’s voice echoed through the field, making him look up. He looked around, it was as if Wanda was right behind him screaming for him.

“Wanda?” he said in disbelief, his eyes wide.

(Compound)

Wanda screams were louder when all three men shoved her to the floor. She fought harder trying to kick them but her hands were pinned. They were know kneeling on her hands so they could touch her while keeping her pinned. One man shoved her legs apart and Wanda let out a scream of pain when he thrust into her dry center. “She’s fucking tight boys,” the man said with a laugh and the other two laughed with him.

Clint was tugging on his chains as hard as he could. His wrists were beginning to bleed from all the tugging. He turned around and jumped up, his feet now pressed up against the wall. He started kicking the lock that held the shackles to his chains. “Come on! Come on you son of a bitch come on!” He exclaimed. He kicked harder, kicking the lock up. He tried to hit the combination part to jam it hard enough to make the lock open. 

The lock finally gave away and Clint hit the floor with a bang when his chains came loose. Rolling back to his feet, he ran to the door throwing it open, since he was chained Yelena had no reason to lock the door.

Wanda tried to crawl away when the first man climaxed into her. “You’re not done yet, sweetheart,” the second man said laughing, grabbing her legs and pulling her back.

“NO!” she screamed, trying to grab onto anything for leverage.

She swung her hands out and the door was unlocked with her powers. “No, no, no!” she exclaimed as they pulled her back.

Clint ran down the halls when he saw the door open. “WANDA!” he shouted.

Yelena watched as Clint ran into the room, kicking one man right in the face. “GET OFF HER!” he shouted. Clint grabbed one man by the back of his neck and snapped it easily. Taking the third man by the head, he slammed it right into the wall with such force Wanda heard his skull crack. 

Quickly, Clint turned around and picked Wanda up into his arms. “I’ve got you,” he told her, wrapping her up in a blanket. Wanda wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Clint ran out of the room with her in his arms.

Yelena held up her walkie. “The prisoners are escaping,” she said calmly as the alarms started blasting through the compound.

Clint tried to find a way out as Wanda kept her eyes closed tight. “Left,” she whispered. Clint followed her instructions, dodging guards as they tried to grab them. “James…” she called out again as darkness claimed her just as Clint was hit from the side, sending them both to the ground.

Clint reached for Wanda, kicking one guard in the stomach. He lifted her back up into his arms when he heard several guns click all around them. Yelena stood at the front, her arms crossed. “Why can’t you two just behave?” she asked with a sigh. Clint let out a single grunt when he was hit from behind and he and Wanda fell to the floor.


	4. The Soldier and Widow's Mission

Natasha walked down the hall to find Bucky standing at the bottom of the stairs. “What?” she asked.

“They’re alive,” Bucky answered.

Natasha walked down the stairs. “Impossible, you and I saw what happened,” she answered.

“I heard Wanda,” he insisted.

The redhead frowned. “You heard her? How?” she asked. Bucky grabbed her arm, pulling her outside so her children couldn’t hear.

Natasha yanked her arm from his grasp. “Wanda’s abilities, it’s like…it’s hard to explain, but she can call to me with her mind. It’s something we developed when we first started seeing each other. When Steve was keeping him locked up, she and I formed this bond. I can’t explain it, but I know she’s alive,” he insisted. Natasha stared at him. “Natasha, if you think I’m lying and I’m crazy then all you have to do is tell me so, but if you think there is an inkling of a chance that they’re alive then we only have a limited amount of time,” he insisted. 

Natasha swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She had to admit, she still felt deep down that Clint was still alive. She couldn’t completely believe that he was dead, they didn’t find their bodies. Even though the medical examiners told her that it was probably their bodies were disintegrated in the flames. Natasha shook her head slowly. Bucky took this as a sign that she didn’t believe him, and went to leave. “Where would we start to even find them?” she asked.

Bucky turned around slowly, looking at her. “We go back to that fight, start from there,” he answered.

(Compound)

Clint’s vision was blurred as he was pushed on a gurney through the halls. The halls were freezing to his naked skin as they pushed him into the examination room. “Ah, Hawkeye, welcome,” the scientist said with a sneer as he stood above Clint. The archer winced.

“You need to do something about that breath,” Clint muttered in a slur.

The scientist didn’t seem to hear him as the men just loaded him onto another table, tying his arms and legs down. “No, no, not the bow arm, I told you I want that one over here,” he snapped above Clint’s head. Clint’s bow arm was undone and was outstretched to the side. It was now lying on a freezing metal slab and was tied down. “Well we don’t need this,” the scientist stated, reaching for the titanium ring on Clint’s finger. Clint immediately clutched his hand closed.

“You touch that it’ll be the last thing you do on this planet,” Clint told him, sobering up a little.

The scientist seemed miffed when he couldn’t pry Clint’s hand open. “No matter, I just need the arm,” he muttered. He took out a marker and started to draw lines down Clint’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Clint demanded.

The scientist just started humming Bach as he continued to draw the lines. Clint tugged on his other arm trying to get it free. “Don’t worry so much, Hawkeye, we are making you better,” the scientist answered.

“I don’t know what this is necessary, I like him as he is,” Yelena answered.  
“You wanted the man, I wanted the warrior,” the scientist stated, “How is the rest of the army?”  
“It’s easy to find those who hate the Avengers,” Yelena answered sounding bored, “But the Avengers are disbanded so I don’t know what the use is for all of them.”  
“Simple, my dear Yelena, we use them to take over their American Government first, since it has been weakened by Hydra’s subtle takeover,” the scientist stated.

The scientist sneered. “We have a hold of them, which means we have access to all of their weapons,” he stated sounding excited, “We go after Russia next, take out that old boss of yours.”

“Let me be the one to launch the harpoon on that one,” Yelena answered.

Clint jumped when he felt the scientist jab a needle in his arm.

In New York, Natasha drove down the streets in her car while Bucky sat in the passenger’s seat wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship with Wanda,” Natasha told him suddenly, trying to break the tension. Bucky glanced over at her.

“Would it have changed your mind about me if you did?” he asked.

Natasha was silent again. “I get it, you hate me. You’re only doing this so you can find Clint,” he told her, “It’s nothing I don’t deserve anyways.” Natasha checked over her shoulder before changing lanes. “I didn’t know you were pregnant on either one of those days,” he told her. Natasha suddenly jerked the wheel, crossing three lanes of traffic and parking on the side of the street. 

They sat in the car in silence. “Would it have stopped you then if you did know?” she asked.

“Probably not,” he replied honestly.

Natasha let out a deep breath, fighting the tears in her eyes. “I was told I could never have children,” she told Bucky. She looked over at him. “Clint already had Lily when I came into the picture, her mother left them when Lily was newly born. Everything she married Clint for suddenly she hated, so she left them, both of them,” she explained, “Clint then found me.” Natasha swallowed against the lump in her throat. “That first day you came after me, I had just found out I was pregnant,” she added.

(Flashback)

Natasha was riding in the back with her target. In her hand she was holding the picture of Clint and Lily, making her smile. “Your family?” the scientist asked. Natasha lifted her head and nodded.

“Yeah,” she replied.

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “I have a family too. Three boys,” he told Natasha, showing her the picture.

“They’re handsome,” she answered smiling.

Suddenly, the Humvee was rocked. “What was that?” the man asked.

“Just stay calm,” Natasha answered.

The Humvee was flipped from an explosion and they went down a sandy hill. Natasha braced herself, waiting for the spinning to stop.

Natasha pulled the man out of the destroy Humvee. She saw a figure standing on top of the hill. “Get behind me,” she ordered. The scientist got behind Natasha, she held her gun up. “Stay where you are!” she ordered.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot went through the air and Natasha fell to her knees gasping for air. She looked behind her to see the scientist lying on the ground dead. She looked up as the figure walked over, standing over her. She gripped her stomach as tears weld up in her eyes when the figure walked away as if nothing had happened, leaving her bleeding in the sand.

(End Flashback)

Natasha gave him a glare. “Now you ask me again if I would’ve changed my mind about you if I knew about Wanda,” she told him getting out of the car. Bucky got out of the car, going after Natasha. 

“Natasha,” he called to her, going after her, “Whether you like it or not, we need each other.”

Natasha stuffed her hands in her pockets, walking through the crowds. Bucky ran after her, grabbing her with his regular arm making her swing around. “I don’t want your help,” she told him, her voice thick with emotion, “I don’t even know why I’m here with you! God I’m so stupid!”

“Natasha, please, I need your help,” Bucky answered, “Steve’s gone, I have nothing left in this world but Wanda.”

Natasha just stared at him. “Clint is your only family, right?” he asked.

“What kind of question is that?” she spat.  
“I need to know,” he answered, “Does it feel like there’s a burning hole in your chest that no matter what you do, it just won’t go away?”

Natasha was silent. “It’s what I feel every day since she’s been gone. She’s gone and it’s my fault,” he told her. They were silent for a few minutes. “I need her back, just as much as you need Clint back. My life has no meaning without her in it. I can’t do this without you, Natasha, please, I need your help,” he insisted. Natasha stepped back away from him.

“I’m not helping you, I’m finding my friend and my husband,” she answered as she went into a building.

Bucky watched her go, but then he followed her inside.


	5. Fighting in Darkness

Chapter 5: Fighting in Darkness

Natasha was going over the many, many reports about the day at the airport. She was coming up with nothing and it was frustrating. Every day she felt like she was dying more and more. Looking at her left hand, she looked at the gold band that surrounded her finger. Twisting it, she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

(Flashback)

Natasha stood in a very broken down chapel in Budapest. The cocktail dress she wore for that night’s party was torn from the fighting. Clint’s suit was torn and filthy. They were both covered in dirt and grime from their finger. They held each other’s hands with smiles on their faces. “I, Clinton Frances Barton, take you, Natasha Ana Romanoff, to be my wife. I promise you that as long as I draw breath no one will ever hurt you ever again. I will be your true ally, your friend, and your lover. I will be everything you want me to be until I draw my last breath,” he vowed.

Natasha smiled as he took a ring, slipping it onto her finger. “With this ring, I promise you my life, my future,” he finished. Holding his hand, she let out a deep breath.

“I, Natasha Ana Romanoff, take you, Clinton Frances Barton, to be my husband. I promise you that as long as I draw breath no one will ever hurt you ever again. I will be your true ally, your friend, and your lover. I will be everything you want me to be until I draw my last breath,” she vowed in return.

Natasha took the titanium ring, slipping it onto Clint’s finger. “With this ring, I promise you my life, my future,” she finished. Clint moved his hands along her arms, entwining their fingers together.

(End Flashback)

Natasha realized she was being watched. Looking over, she saw Bucky staring at her. Wiping a stray tear away, she let out a deep breath. “I never knew the Black Widow was capable of tears,” Bucky stated. She laughed bitterly as he sat across from her.

“I am not always the Black Widow. I am a wife and a mother,” Natasha answered.

Bucky nodded his head slowly. “He’s all I ever wanted you know,” she murmured, “All my life I never had a choice in anything in my life. I was raised to be a murderer.” Bucky was surprised by her words. “SHIELD heard about me, they sent their master archer after me, because he was a silent but deadly killer. A hawk hunting a spider,” she stated.

(Flashback)

Seventeen-year-old Natalia ran down an alley in the attempt to evade her attacker. Looking around with her gun raised, she heard a noise behind her. With her gun raised, she went to take the shot when she let out a scream of pain. Falling to her knees, she looked at her left leg to see an arrow sticking out of her thigh. She heard someone landing in front of her and saw a pair of combat boots standing in the mud and water. Looking up, she saw a pair of grey eyes. She couldn’t help but laugh. “So this is how I die? Robin Hood is going to kill me?” she spat.

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” he answered.

Natalia looked up as he crouched in front of her, holding his hand out to her. “Come with me, and I can show you something better than this life,” he told her.

(End Flashback)

Natasha wiped her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “He brought you out of the darkness,” Bucky murmured.

“You have no idea what that man has done for me,” Natasha answered.

Standing out, she let out a shaky breath. “I should be dead,” she told him, staring out the window. She nodded her head slowly. “You asked me if I knew how it felt to lose everything, I have lost everything,” she insisted.

“You have your children,” he answered.

Natasha shook her head slowly. “This was our dream,” she told him, “Living in that farmhouse, that was his parents’ house. His father used to beat him every day since he was a year old. He brought me there after we got married, wanting to create happier memories in that home.” She wiped the tears from her face, hating the fact she was showing her emotions. “I need to find him and bring him home,” she muttered, sitting back down. Bucky saw she wasn’t going to talk anymore and went back to his own research.

In the compound, Clint was staring up at the ceiling as Yelena tried to get him hard. “Nothing?” she asked sounding disappointed. Clint just stared at the cement ceiling. “Pity,” she said with a sigh, “We can have some fun you know.”

“I’d rather fuck a cactus,” he answered.  
“Oh temper,” Yelena stated.

Clint glared at her as she got off him. She continued to move her hands over his chest. “She is nothing but flawed, but you would rather fuck her,” she commented. Clint was just silent, looking at the gauze covering his arm. “We are making you better, my sweet,” she purred, kissing his unresponsive lips. She stroked his hair for a few more minutes before she finally left the room. Clint sat up slowly, his entire body screaming as he did so. Pulling his pants back on with his one good hand, he leaned back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath.

“Natasha,” he whispered. 

Stumbling over to the window, he wished he could reach just to see if he could recognize any surroundings. There was a constant buzzing in his ears, something that had started happening after they began their tests on him. Feeling weak, he sat back down on the cot they had given him and looked at his arm. “Your arm is magnificent now,” the scientist told him.

“Is that so?” Clint asked angrily with a glare.  
“My perfect specimen,” he answered.

Clint went to get up when one guard grabbed his only good arm, forcing him down. The scientist slowly cut away the gauze, revealing the long line of staples going form his shoulder all the way to his fingertips. “Yes, yes, healing quite nicely,” he said anxiously. Clint couldn’t pull away out of fear of ripping out the staples in his arm. “Your arm is virtually indestructible now,” he said excitedly, “Vibranium rods have replaced the skeletal system in your arm.”

“That’s impossible,” Clint answered.  
“Oh but it is my dear, boy,” the old man said anxiously.

Clint stared at him. “What do you want with me?” he demanded.

“Only the best,” the scientist answered, wrapping up his arm.

The guard suddenly thrust a needle into Clint’s neck. “Now, let’s prepare him for phase two,” he stated as Clint’s world went black.

Wanda was lying on her cot, her hand moving over her stomach with tears in her eyes. She could feel movement in her stomach. Yelena watched her from the corner. “My sweet, little Wanda,” she said with a sigh. Wanda moved away from her.

“You won’t touch my baby,” she hissed.  
“Already the mother we hoped you would be, perfect,” Yelena said excitedly.

Yelena forced Wanda onto her back. “NO!” Wanda screamed, struggling. Two men grabbed her legs as Wanda struggled. “DON’T!” Wanda wailed. They tied her hands down and Yelena ripped her shirt open. Her hand caressed her stomach. 

“Yes, very nice,” Yelena said anxiously. She leaned forward, resting her ear against Wanda’s stomach, “I can hear it.”

She continued to caress Wanda’s stomach as they brought over a gurney. “Bring her into the examination room,” Yelena ordered. Yelena watched as Wanda struggled and fought as the men lifted her up, strapping her down onto the gurney.

Bringing her into the lab, Wanda looked to her right to see Clint wearing an oxygen mask completely unconscious as the scientist was cutting his left arm open. “No! Leave him alone!” Wanda begged.

“Don’t worry, my sweet, we would never let anything happen to our precious Clint,” Yelena assured her.

Wanda pulled on her restraints, fighting the tears as they pushed her past the surgical area and into a completely different room. “What are you doing to him?” Wanda demanded.

“We are making him better,” Yelena assured her, “His body is very weak.”

Wanda struggled harder. “What did you do to him?! CLINT!” Wanda screamed.

“He can’t hear you sweetheart,” Yelena answered.

Wanda let out a scream as they forced her onto the examining table. “Give me that,” Yelena spat, grabbing the syringe from the nurse.

“NO!” Wanda screamed, trying to move away.

Yelena jabbed the needle into her arm and Wanda wailed. The drug immediately began to work, making Wanda suddenly very lucid. “Perfect,” Yelena said with a sigh. They got the equipment ready, putting the gel on Wanda’s stomach. Wanda could hear her baby’s heartbeat through the fuzziness. 

A smile suddenly appeared on Yelena’s face. “Well, isn’t this lovely,” she purred. She looked down at Wanda with a sneer. “It looks like, my sweet, you have two little ones in there,” she said with a smirk.


	6. What Have You Done

Clint woke up with a gasp. Looking at his arms, he saw that they were both wrapped up like two large marshmallows. "Fuck me," he muttered, tilting his head back.

"Gladly," Yelena answered.

Clint glanced at her and glared, trying to move away. "Why do you fight me, my sweet?" she asked.

"What part of "fuck off" do you not understand?" he seethed.

"Temper, temper, Clinton," Yelena answered.

She moved her hand over his chest and Clint glared at her. "Let me tell you, I knew the first time I saw you that you were perfect," she insisted.

"For what?" he asked.

Yelena straddled his hips. "For something fantastic, something…legendary," she insisted. Clint looked at her. "Just trust me," she whispered, "You will soon be something the Avengers will fear."

Natasha was half-asleep when Bucky dropped a DVD in front of her. "What is this?" she asked.

"A clue," he replied.

Natasha held the DVD up, staring at him. Taking the disk, he placed it into the computer. "I had gone back to the day of our fight at the airport. This is what I found," he told her. Natasha watched as the fight was shown on the cameras. Seeing herself and her husband fight made her look away, but then she looked back to see Scott throw her off her feet away from Clint.

Bucky fast forwarded the footage to the very moment the explosion happened. Bucky then paused it just as the blast knocked Clint and Wanda off their feet. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Look," he answered, bringing the picture forward, "The attack didn't kill them."

Natasha looked closer to see her husband and friend lying unconscious on the ground. Two masked people got out of a van, lifting Clint and Wanda up. In disbelief she watched as they were placed in a van and the doors were closed. Just as Bucky and Natasha were out of sight, the van sped off. Bucky paused the video, showing her the license plate. "This is who we are looking for," he told her.

"They're alive," Natasha whispered.

Bucky looked at her and Natasha stood up suddenly. Immediately the Winter Soldier went into his defensive stance, but then the Black Widow embraced him. "Thank you," she whispered. Bucky hugged her back slowly.

"Let's go find them," he answered.

Natasha let him go as they left the archive room.

Natasha sat in her car outside of a familiar building. Bucky stared at the building with her. "Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked.

"It's the only plan we have," she answered.

Getting out of her car, Natasha walked over to STARK INDUSTRIES, going inside.

Walking up to the front counter, she stared at the guard that was there. "I'm here to see Tony Stark," she told him.

"I'm afraid Mr. Stark is unavailable," he answered.

"Tell him Natasha Barton wants to see him, he will see me then," she told him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am…" the guard answered.

Natasha leaned in closer. "You listen to me, you will call him now or I will call him for you," she seethed.

"It's alright, George," Tony called out from the side.

Natasha looked over at Tony. "Let her in," he answered. Natasha walked over to Tony. "Why are you here?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"I need your help," she answered.

"Really? Hard to believe since the last time we saw each other you held a gun to my face," he reminded her.

"That was when I thought you had killed my husband," she answered.

"Now?" he asked, stopping to look at her.

Natasha held a picture up from the security footage. "This van was seen outside of the blast zone; we were so wrapped up in our own issues we didn't even notice it. Someone was waiting for this," she answered, "They took both Wanda and Clint."

"The perfect diversion," Tony murmured as he looked at the picture.

"Whoever this is took both Clint and Wanda. I want to know who they are," she answered.

Tony looked at her. "I can get you the information in an hour, only because you and I both know this van will have fake plates," he told her. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Just help me find them," she insisted.

"I'll do what I can," he answered.

With that, Tony turned and walked down the hall. Natasha watched him go and left the building.

In the compound, Wanda was sitting on her cot with her hand over her bulging belly. She stared at the marks she had carved into the wall. Five months, they had been trapped there for five months.

The scientist had put Clint under again. Now, he had his head turned with a machine aimed to his left ear. Bach played through the lab as he hummed to the music excitedly. "My perfect machine," he said giddily. It was as if he had a brand new toy to play with. He took the machine and a laser shot out and into Clint's ear.

Wanda looked up as the door opened and three men stood there with smirks on their faces. "No," she whispered.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you are too far along with our little ones," Yelena answered, stepping in, "It's time for your medicine."

"No," Wanda answered, standing up.

Her hands over her stomach, she pressed herself up against the wall. "Get away," She told them. Yelena sighed as she walked over to the nineteen-year-old.

"It wouldn't be so horrible if you would stop fighting," She answered, shoving Wanda against the wall.

"NO!" Wanda screamed, thrusting her hands out.

Yelena was thrown to the floor as the magic was thrust from Wanda's palms and into her chest. Wanda let out a gasp, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Wanda, what have you done to my babies?!" Yelena shrieked, jumping to her feet. Wanda slowly backed away from Yelena.

"You stay away from me, and these aren't your BABIES!" Wanda screamed.

Wanda used her magic to rip the syringe from Yelena's hand, stabbing the woman in the shoulder with it. Yelena screamed in pain, the drug already taking affect. Wanda threw her hands to the sides, knocking the men against the wall. Wanda ran down the hall, holding her stomach letting out a gasp when a contraction struck through her body. "CLINT!" she shouted.

Reaching Clint's cell, she ran over to her friend to see him in and out of consciousness. "Clint, we have to get out of here," she told him. Clint stared at her in a drug induced haze.

"Go," he slurred.

Wanda grabbed onto his shoulder, hoisting him up to the best of her abilities. "Not without you," she told him. She let out a gasp when Clint tried to stand but instead it threw them both to the floor.

"Wanda, you can't carry me…you have to go…" he told her.

"I'm not leaving you," Wanda answered tearfully.

Clint smirked at her. "I'm a survivor," he slurred. Clint placed a bandaged hand onto her stomach. "They need you more than I do," he insisted, "Go, before it's too late." Clint pushed Wanda towards the door. "GO!" he shouted at her. Wanda hugged him tightly before she got up, running out of the room. "Go…" he whispered before darkness claimed him again.

Wanda ran down the hall, using her magic to throw every man that tried to attack her against the wall. Every use of her magic sent a contraction through her body.

Reaching a door, Wanda held her hands out and the heavy, iron door's handle began to twist. Letting out a gasp, she pushed against the door and the door slowly opened.

Running outside, she saw she was in the middle of nowhere. She finally heard the alarms blaring, forcing her to run into the tree line. Swinging her hands around, she used her magic to throw down several trees in her path, blocking off any way of them to follow her. "JAMES!" she called out.

In his room, Bucky was going over the information he had found in the archive room. "JAMES!" he heard Wanda scream. Bucky stood up, running outside.

"Wanda?" he murmured.

He could feel her; he couldn't even understand how he could feel her but he just knew he could. Wanda was calling for him. "Where are you?" he murmured.

Wanda ran until she couldn't anymore, sitting behind a grassy, muddy hill she held her stomach as tears fell down her face. She was alone, scared, and on the verge of being in full labor. Her best friend was still being held hostage, she had no idea where she was to even call for help. She tilted her head back with a sob. "Someone please help me," she begged with a soft sob.

Standing up, her bare feet squished and slid in the mud as she tried to climb up the hill. There she was, walking through a forest in a surgical gown. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as she used her magic to lead her through the forest. If she could find a road then maybe, just maybe she could find help. As of now the contractions had stopped. She thanked whatever deity that existed for that.

Bucky was restless, he couldn't get to sleep. He got out of bed, pulling on his clothes. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Natasha was asleep in her bed when she heard a motorcycle rev up. Jumping out of bed, she ran over to the window just as Bucky sped down the street on his motorcycle.

Bucky sped down the road for miles, to the point he didn't even recognize his surroundings. When he finally stopped, his sea-green eyes scanned the area. What forced him to come here to the middle of nowhere?

Walking into the forest, he continued to keep his guard up with every crack of a twig.

Wanda was shivering in the cold, she could barely feel her feet anymore as the temperature dropped.

Bucky slid down a muddy hill when he saw footprints. Looking around, he saw that they were zigzagging. Whoever this was, they were lost. Following the prints along a drained riverbed, Bucky stopped when the tracks stopped. Bucky reached into the back of his jeans, grabbing his gun. With his gun raised, the Winter Soldier suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Wanda!" he gasped, dropping the gun.

Ripping off his jacket, he wrapped his half-naked girlfriend up in it. "Wanda, Wanda, sweetheart can you hear me?" he called to her.

Wanda's eyes slowly slid open. "James…" she whispered. She reached up, her hand touching his cheek, feeling the stubble under her palm. She was as cold as ice. He lifted her up into his arms when he noticed the bulge.

"Oh God…" he murmured, "Just stay with me, sweetheart, stay with me. Don't go to sleep."

"I'm so tired," she said softly.

"I know, but you can't go to sleep," he answered.

Racing back up to the road, he saw a truck. "HEY!" he shouted, waving his good arm out. The truck stopped. "Please, you have to help me," Bucky told the driver.

"What are you two doing out here?" the driver asked.

"I need your help, this is Wanda Maximoff, she went missing five months ago," Bucky answered.

The man looked at the barely conscious woman in his arms. "Get in," he answered. Bucky got in and the driver sped off to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, Natasha rushed into the room to find Bucky pacing the floors. "How did you find her?" she asked.

"I can't explain it," Bucky answered truthfully, "She led me to her somehow."

Natasha looked over as the doctor came out. "Who's here for Miss Maximoff?" the doctor asked.

"I am, I'm her fiancé," Bucky answered quickly before Natasha could say anything.

The doctor eyed Bucky for a moment. "Your fiancé has been out in the elements for far too long, another hour and she would've died from hypothermia," he explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bucky asked, "The baby?"

"We have her under observation, but I do need your permission Mister…" the doctor trailed off.

"Sergeant…Sergeant James Barnes," Bucky answered.

Again the doctor eyed him. "Sergeant Barnes, I need your permission to operate on Miss Maximoff. With her body temperature being so low her body is fighting to keep her warm and that of the babies," the doctor explained.

"Babies?" Bucky asked.

"She's having twins, you say she had gone missing five months ago?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Bucky answered.

"Along with my husband, did anyone else come in with them?" Natasha asked.

"No, Miss…" the doctor started to say.

"Mrs. Natasha Barton," Natasha answered.

Bucky looked at Natasha. "He wasn't with her, Natasha," he said quietly. Natasha felt like she had been punched in the stomach as she stared at Bucky.

"Miss Maximoff is showing extensive injuries that go back as far as five months ago," the doctor explained.

"What kind of injuries?" Bucky asked.

"There are puncture scars, which show she has been injected with something," the doctor explained, "As standard procedure we did a rape kit…"  
"You did a what?" Bucky asked.

"A rape kit, again standard procedure, we have found there is vaginal scarring that is frequently seen in rape victims," the doctor explained.

"She was raped…" Bucky trailed off.

Bucky felt sick to his stomach as he slowly walked away, his good hand running over his face. "Bucky, you can't go after them," Natasha told them.

"You want me to stand by and let them get away with this?" Bucky demanded.

"No, but Wanda needs you," Natasha answered.

Bucky let out a deep breath. "What will happen to the babies if they are delivered now?" he asked.

"We will have to wait until we get her body temperature back up, once that happens we will inject her with steroids that will develop their lungs. They will have to stay in the NICU for a while, but it is better than the alternative," the doctor explained.

Bucky nodded his head slowly. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"For a few minutes," he replied.

Bucky went down the hall with the doctor and into Wanda's room. She was wrapped up in heavy blankets and foil. An oxygen mask sat over her face. "Wanda…" he whispered, his hand resting up by her head, "I know you are very tired, sweetheart." He used his good hand to stroke the hair from her face. "I need you to keep fighting, okay? You can't leave us yet, you are too important to us…to me," he told her urgently. Bucky rested his forehead against the top of her head. "I need you," he whispered, "I can't lose you too."

Letting out a shaky breath, he kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you…" she whispered tiredly.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes. "James…protect our babies," she whispered, "Don't let them take them away." Bucky nodded his head slowly.

"With my life," he vowed, his hand resting over her stomach.


	7. So Close

Chapter 7: So close

Bucky sat in the waiting room while Natasha sat next to him trying to be supportive. They were both exhausted. “Say something,” he murmured.

“What?” she asked.  
“Anything,” he replied.

Natasha swallowed. “She looks horrible thin, pale,” she said softly. Bucky nodded his head slowly. “I’m scared about what they did with my husband,” she added. Bucky reached over, his hand resting over hers. Natasha swallowed, gripping his hand tightly as a tear slid down her cheek.

“Sergeant Barnes?” the doctor asked.

Bucky immediately stood up. “The twins are stable for now, we have them in the NICU until they are bigger and stronger,” he explained.

“Wanda?” Bucky asked.  
“She’s stable as well, but she will be unconscious for awhile,” the doctor answered.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. Looking over at Natasha. “Can I see her?” he asked.

“She’s in the recovery room right now, you can sit in her room and wait for her. Would you like to see the babies while you wait?” the doctor asked.

Bucky frowned, unsure if he wanted to see them. “You should go see them, they will need their father’s strength,” Natasha said softly. Bucky looked at her before nodding to the doctor. The doctor led him down the hall.

They entered a room, Bucky had never seen so many little, sick babies. He was led over to two incubators, what he saw scared him. They were his children, they looked like they both could fit in the palm of his hands. “You can touch them,” the nurse encouraged him, “That helps with the recovery.”

“How?” he asked.  
“That’s something that can’t be explained,” the nurse answered.

Pulling up a chair, Bucky sat next to the girl, reaching in, he gently stroked her tiny arm as lightly as possible, afraid to break her.

Meanwhile, outside, Natasha left the hospital. Her mind going into assassin mode as she went down the street towards the road Bucky said he had found Wanda on.

Finding where he had left his motorcycle, Natasha slid down the muddy hill and found the footprints and imprint by the tree where Wanda was found. She followed the footprints Wanda had left, some were partially covered in snow. She could only hope that there was still a trail leading back to where they were hiding Clint.

The trail led deeper into the forest, but then she saw something else in a tree. She looked and she saw the marks of a dart in a tree. She moved her fingers over the bark and sniffed her fingertips before tasting it. She spat on the ground. It was a sedative. She knew she was close. She saw more tracks right on Wanda’s trail as well as skid marks in the mud from where she threw them with her powers.

Natasha looked up and she saw a large cement compound. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. Was this where they were hiding him?

Inside, Yelena seethed when she saw Natasha. “No…no!” she shrieked.

“No, it’s perfect,” the doctor answered.  
“How is this perfect?” Yelena demanded.  
“I need a replacement since the girl is gone,” the doctor answered.

Yelena looked at the man as if he were crazy. “You don’t want her here! She’s made of marble, you can’t break her,” she insisted.

“We have her husband don’t we?” the doctor asked.

Yelena stopped protesting and then a smile appeared on her face. “Yes…yes we do,” she answered.

“Marble can be broken, Yelena, you use enough pressure and they will break,” the doctor assured her.

Yelena smiled. “Perfect,” she said smiling.

Natasha walked around the compound, trying to find a way out when she heard the click of a door opening. Swinging around, she saw several men come running out at her. Natasha ducked when one lunged at her, rolling across the ground to escape another. She blocked several punches aimed at her head, kicking their legs out from underneath them. Another grabbed her from behind, attempting to put her in a headlock when she twisted his wrist, jumping up she wrapped her legs around his neck, throwing him to the ground. Grabbing their gun, she fired at two more that were running at her.

Natasha gasped when one grabbed her by her head, slamming her into the wall. She ran up the wall, jumping over their head and kicked them into the wall. The impact sent her to the ground but she threw herself back on up on her feet. Natasha rolled again across the ground when several tried to kick her in the head. She was completely surrounded, she kicked into pure assassin mode, firing more shots, killing the men immediately. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back making her gasp in pain. Then she felt it, she felt very dizzy. The fast acting sedative sent her to her knees on the ground before she fell into the dirt.

Yelena walked over to Natasha, pulling the dart from her back. “Poor, poor Natalia,” she seethed, “Take her inside, you know what to do.”

When Natasha woke up, her head throbbed, she went to rub her head when she heard the clinks of chains around her wrists. Looking up, she saw that she had shackles around her arms, looking down she saw them on her legs as well. “Good morning,” a familiar voice sneered. Looking over, her eyes grew dark.

“Yelena,” she hissed, “Yelena, ya dolzhen byl znat', chto ty chast' etogo.” (Yelena, I should have known you were part of this.)

Yelena smiled. “Vy deystvitel'no dumali, chto eto ya, Natal'ya? YA ochen' somnevayus', chto,” she answered with a laugh. (You truly thought it was me, Natalia? I highly doubt that.) Natasha tugged on her restraints.

“Chto vy sdelali s Klintom?” Natasha demanded. (What have you done with Clint?)  
“Klint? Oy! Vy imeyete v vidu, Sokolinyy Glaz. Ne volnuytes', on nakhoditsya v nadezhnykh rukakh, dorogaya,” she answered simply. (Clint? Oh! You mean, Hawkeye. Don't worry, he is in safe hands, darling.)  
“Obrezh'te fuflo Chto vy sdelali?” she demanded. (Cut the bullshit what have you done?)

Yelena stood in front of her, gripping Natasha’s chin in her hand. “My prilagayem yego ... luchshe,” she replied. (We have been making him better.) Natasha’s eyes grew wide. Yelena just smirked. “Vy khotite yego videt'? YA uveren, chto on byl by rad videt' vas snova. Tak kak vy vse, chto on govorit o. Eto ochen' razdrazhayet, na samom dele,” she commented. (Would you like to see him? I am sure he would be happy to see you again. Since you are all he talks about. It is quite annoying really.)

Natasha watched as the door opened and she saw her husband bandaged all over his body pushed into the room on a gurney. “Clint!” Natasha called out.

“Poskol'ku, kogda vy poluchite vse myagkiye, Natal'ya? Eto ne privlekatel'no na vas,” Yelena commented. (Since when did you get all soft, Natalia? It isn't attractive on you.)  
“Chto vy sdelali s nim?” she demanded. (What have you done?)

Yelena sighed. “YA uzhe govoril tebe. My sdelali yego luchshe,” she said annoyed. (I already told you. We made him better.) Yelena clapped her hands together excitedly. “Nu, on dolzhen byt' prosypayutsya v blizhaysheye vremya i vy dvoye yest' mnogo, chtoby govorit' o. Naslazhdaytes'!” she stated before leaving the room.

Natasha tugged on her restraints. “Clint…Clint!” she called out to him. Slowly, she watched as he started coming to.

Clint thought he was dreaming, he could have sworn he heard Natasha call for him. “Clint!” she called out again. Wait, it was her!

“Nat?” he asked.

He slowly sat up, his entire body was in pain. He looked over and he saw her there, completely chained to the wall. “Natasha,” he said in disbelief. Natasha couldn’t believe it, he was really alive.

“Sunt viventes,” she said with tears in her eyes. (You are alive.)  
“I Last sedatus, quod nos Latine loqui?” he asked. (Last I checked, why are we speaking Latin?)  
“Yelena potest dicere, sic tuti sumus,” she answered. (Yelena can’t speak it, we are safe.)

Clint scoffed. “Tutus,” he answered. Natasha lowered her head.

“Lux, tantopere me paenitet,” she told him. (Clint, I am so sorry.)

Clint shook his head slowly. “Non natura, doleo,” he answered. (No, Nat, I am sorry.) Clint let out a deep breath. “Nos autem non fuisse hoc de primo. Ex ipso manere debet. Remansit abscessit, ut esset cum haedos,” he explained. (We should not have been part of this in the first place. We should have stayed out of it. Stayed retired, we would be with our kids.)

“Infantes nostril,” she said softly. (Our babies.)

Clint slowly stood up from the bed. “Non adepto,” she insisted. (Don’t get up.)

“Ego tacebo uxore alia atque alia,” he answered. (I am going to hold my wife, one way or another.)

Clint wrapped his healing arms around Natasha’s waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. Natasha leaned forward the best she could, breathing in his familiar scent.

Yelena watched with a huge smile on her face. “We better move them quickly, it will be only a matter of time before their friends come this way,” the doctor stated.

“We will start evacuations immediately,” she answered.

She left the room and the doctor watched his two experiments with a huge smile on his face.


	8. The Experiment

Chapter 8: The Experiment

Natasha was looking around as she was being pushed on a gurney through the halls. She couldn’t remember how she got there, she just knew it was happening. Yelena smirked down at her victim as she pushed her through the halls.

Natasha was pushed into the lab, she could hear Bach playing and humming. The creepy doctor stood over her. “Good morning, Mrs. Barton, I hope you slept well,” the doctor said giddily.

“I could have used a pillow,” Natasha answered.

The doctor tsked then waved his finger at her. “Such a sense of humor,” he told her. Natasha laid there as the creepy old man started feeling her up. “Yes, she does nicely, better than the little girl,” he told Yelena.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Yelena asked.  
“We make her better!” the doctor answered excitedly, “They will both be better!”

Natasha frowned, tugging on the shackles around her wrists as the doctor undid her shirt, humming to the music. Natasha tugged harder on the shackles. “She needs to be able to heal fast, her skin is so weak,” the doctor told Yelena. Yelena looked at Natasha, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Natasha looked around when four men came over with IV poles with red liquid in the bags. “Chto eto takoye?” she asked. (What is that?)

“Eto sdelayet vas luchshe ... Po mere togo kak khoroshiy vrach skazal,” Yelena replied. (It will make you...better as the good doctor said.)

Natasha struggled as they stuck the needles into her arms and thighs while the doctor put electrodes on her chest. The doctor smiled when the liquid was released and it went into her blood stream. Natasha’s eyes grew wide.

Clint was in his room when he heard his wife’s screams. “NAT!” Clint shouted, running to the door. He tried to grab the bars to his door, but his arms throbbed, making him stumble backwards. “NATASHA!” he shouted.

Later, while Natasha was lying unconscious, Yelena stared at the person who was once her rival. All the years she spent trying to impress Ivan. To get even a glance from him. Yelena stroked Natasha’s hair as the woman groaned in her sleep. She hushed her softly, smiling as she looked at her tests. “I can hear your husband scream for you, of course you would get him,” she seethed.

She tightened the restraints, glaring at Natasha. “U vas yest' vse: muzh, deti, vse! Ideal'nyy malen'kiy Natal'ya, poluchat' vse, chto ona mogla kogda-libo khotet',” she hissed. (You have it all: the husband, the children, everything! Perfect little Natalia, getting everything she could ever want.) She leaned in closer. “YA dazhe pytalsya smotret', kak vy, on do sikh por nazyvayut vashe imya,” she hissed. (I even tried to look like you, he still called your name.)

Yelena wrapped her hand around Natasha’s throat. “YA nenavidel tebya vsyu svoyu zhizn',” she said angrily. (I hated you all my life.) She straddled Natasha’s hips. “Teper', vy vse ravno poluchite vse, chto v syvorotke krovi v vashey sisteme? Eto syvorotka, chtoby sootvetstvovat' vashim mertvym drugom, Kapitan Amerika. On isportil, khotya, teper' vy budete zhit' vechno. YA predpolagayu, chto priz dlya menya yavlyayetsya tot fakt, v to vremya kak vse vokrug vas stareyet i umirayet, vy budete ostavat'sya molodoy i krasivoy,” she said with a laugh. (Now, you still get it all, that serum in your system? It's a serum to match your dead friend, Captain America. He messed up though, you will now live forever. I guess the prize for me is the fact while everyone around you grows old and dies, you will remain young and beautiful.)

Yelena smirked. “Eto moya mest',” she hissed. (That is my revenge.) Yelena climbed off Natasha, walking away. When she left, what she didn’t see was a single tear slid down Natasha’s face.

Back at the hospital, Wanda slowly woke up. Her body ached then she remembered. The torture, being forced to leave Clint behind. “Clint!” she gasped.

“Shh, shh,” Bucky answered, stroking her hair.

Wanda looked up at him and tears slid down her cheeks. “James?” she asked.

“Hey, you’re alright,” Bucky assured her, stroking her hair.

Wanda had tears slip down her cheeks. “It’s not a dream?” she asked.

“No, it’s not a dream,” he answered.

Slowly sitting up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky hushed her softly, kissing the top of her head. “The babies…” she started to say.

“They’re just fine, they’re fighters,” he answered.

Bucky set her back down on the bed. “Wanda, what is the last thing you remember?” he asked. Wanda thought for a second.

“I remember…I remember a woman trying to claim the babies. I remember her constantly in my room…but every time she comes in she’s giving me a sedative so they can experiment on us,” she answered.

Bucky stroked her cheek lightly. Wanda reached up, holding his hand. “I remember in a haze…I used my powers on them…because they were going to experiment on us even more and I couldn’t let them,” she replied. 

“Do you remember where they kept you?” he asked.

She shook her head slowly. “It was a bunker of some time…” she replied, “But Clint…” Tears fell down her face. “I was forced to leave him behind,” she said softly. He hushed her softly.

“Don’t do that to yourself,” he answered.

Wanda held onto his hand. “I feel like a horrible person, I left him,” she whispered.

“You had no choice,” he answered.

Then Bucky realized something, while he sat beside Wanda he hadn’t heard from or seen Natasha. “James?” she asked softly. 

“Just rest, I will be back,” he replied.

Bucky got up from the chair, walking out of the room he made his way down the hall.

Walking outside, he pulled out his cell phone, calling Natasha. The call went straight to voicemail. “Dammit,” he hissed, turning the phone off. Bucky went back towards where he found Wanda.

Reaching the forest, he found Natasha’s footprints. Following it, he ran down the hills when he found the bunker. It looked like it had been abandoned recently. “No…” he murmured. Walking over to the door, he slowly opened it and went inside.

Bucky made his way through the empty bunker. It looked like people had literally grabbed what they could and left. He walked through the empty bunker, making his way down the stairs. He found the room where they might have kept Wanda, but the room next to it made his stomach twist. There was a room set up for two babies. Walking into the room, he reached down and grabbed a discarded stuffed giraffe. Tossing the toy across the room, he left the room.

Walking through the halls, he found the examination room. He felt sick to his stomach seeing the bloodstains on one of the tables. They were gone, no one was there, which meant another dead end.


End file.
